


Home is You

by nerdygaycas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas
Summary: The absence of warmth was only comparable to the lack of color, both a reflection of how he’d become an empty shell the moment he realized Credence was gone.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a miracle he had survived the long, solitary imprisonment Grindelwald had subjected him to after stealing his identity. Months had passed by in a never-ending cycle of darkness and despair. Time lost its meaning as his memories and thoughts clashed against each other turning into a jumble of irrationality and fear; speaking to himself at first to avoid going mad, then going mad because of it since he wasn’t sure he was saying anything or just dreaming of it, or drifting away. With no solace for his aching mind, Percival found himself withering away rather quickly; and as his captor would care very little about his health, giving him just enough to remain alive, the only strength he possessed was a sliver of undiluted hope for everything to go back to how it was before.

And then one day just like any other, it was over.

Except it wasn’t.

Aurors from MACUSA had rescued his body from death’s welcoming embrace, nevertheless, if he knew back then what Tina later confessed in between sobs and apologies, Percival would have willingly… slipped away.

The absence of warmth was only comparable to the lack of color, both a reflection of how he’d become an empty shell the moment he realized Credence was gone.

 

-

 

Plates were floating as table was being set. The delightful aroma of a home cooked meal warmed the Goldstein apartment along with the sisterly teasing between Tina and Queenie, both of whom were laughing and gossiping about co-workers, as they usually did during their idle afternoons.

Dinner was impressive as always, and Tina wondered where her sister managed to hide all that energy; enough to make a professional chef envious and to lighten up everyone’s mood with her smile.

Halfway through dessert, a fast series of raps on the door alerted them. They weren’t expecting visitors that evening, so they hesitated looking at each other with confusion, but soon enough the incessant knocking could be heard again, this time quieter.

Tina was the one to answer the door and what she saw frightened her to the point of screaming, shocking Queenie who dropped the plates. White ceramic pieces scattered at her feet.

-Merlin’s beard! Credence, is that you?!

The boy stood awkwardly, as if holding himself lest he shattered as the dishes did.

-I thought… we all thought you were dead, Credence. What happened? Are you alright? I swear, if we knew you were still alive… But, you disappeared! All this time thinking you were gone. And now… How did you manage to escape from that? I saw it all and-and…

-Tina, stop it! Will you let him in already? – Queenie took hold of her sister’s shoulder and shook it gently, trying to calm her down.

Credence had the appearance of someone who hadn’t eaten in weeks, his skin dull, almost gray; and his hair, now longer, had clearly been unwashed for far too long.

\- Now sit. I’m gonna make you some cocoa, honey. Will make you feel better, you’ll see. -And off she was.

Wonderful, understanding, sweet Queenie; giving Tina and Credence some much needed privacy and space. The boy wasn’t very trusting, naturally, so it was better if it was only the two of them.

The loose thread on the couch’s arm served as Credence’s own sort of protection. He wasn’t ready to talk yet, so neither spoke a word.

Not long had passed when two steaming cups of cocoa and a platter of cookies made their way into the room. Tina glanced at Credence, his eyes wide, and the hint of a smile on his lips. Magic did not frighten him, at least not this one.

They spoke for hours though there were large gaps of silence in which Credence either broke down or refused to speak. He told her how he’d been so scared and alone after the attack, told her about the painful admittance of what he was and what he’d done.

Tina’s heart broke for his suffering. He was too young to have experienced so many awful things. A boy too scared to be a man, yet too knowledgeable to be a child. But worse was when he spoke of Graves.

-I trusted him, and he lied to me. He told me I was special and I… I _believed_ him.

After that he remained quiet. He could’ve been a statue if not for the silent tears and the muffled sounds trapped in this throat.

Explaining everything that happened with Grindelwald and Graves seemed too much to Tina at the moment, that would be talked over some other time, when the boy was more calm and less likely to take her for a liar.

Dark circles under Credence’s eyes evidenced he hadn’t slept properly in days. So after little resistance, arguing he would be fine by himself, he accepted Tina’s offer to stay a few days.

He took the longest bath he’d had in his entire life. Credence’s skin was left red and burning. To him, it felt dirty no matter how much he scrubbed it, the sensation of wrongness was buried deep beneath surface and it threatened to crawl out of his mouth, making him retch and cough till his lungs hurt.

The bed they prepared for him, as comfortable as it was, with a soft pillow and thick blankets, did little to help him sleep; his mind torturing him with both the best and the worst that had ever happened to him. At some point, the city quieted down, if only a bit and he too grew drowsy, the weight of exhaustion finally too much to bear.

 

-

 

A single loud knock on the door startled Percival, retrieving his mind from the blank abyss it so liked to revert to when he was alone. He was not in the mood for this, whatever _this_ was. He was not in the mood for anything, not since he’d been rescued, and that had been months ago.

Percival wondered if he would ever be the same: a respectable and powerful wizard who cared foremost about his job, not this… _creature_. A dim picture of his former self, a broken man who longed for something he would never have, something he hadn’t allowed himself to have even when it was close enough to seize and never let go. If he had just…

-Percival, I know you’re there. – came the voice of Tina Goldstein through the door. Couldn’t she let him brood in peace?

The wooden floorboards creaked weakly under his feet as he made his way to the front door to unlock it.

Tina’s gaze rapidly met his but just as quickly set on a spot on the wall behind him.

-We need to talk. – she said.

Percival sighed as he closed the door behind her. – I told you I’m fine. Picquery’s given me one more month before I have to report to the office. Are no-majs causing trouble again?

-It’s about Credence.

 Why was it that he couldn’t hear _that_ name without feeling the twist of a knife in his gut?

-That’s not up for discussion. - he couldn’t let her see the mask fall off. The levee would soon be breaking, unable to contain his anger, his pain. What a sad charade had taken the place of his life. - Please, leave. Now.

But Tina did not budge.

-Listen, Percival… this might be difficult for-

Percival’s livid voice overpowered hers with ease. -I don’t have time for this! - His jaw clenched tightly as he looked down to stare at hands clasped together, breathing seemed second-nature to him as he struggled to regain his composure.

-Talking about it, about _him_ … will only make things worse. I can’t do it.

Never had he seemed so vulnerable, so open. She took both his hands to stop them from fidgeting, then waited for him to lift up his eyes until they reached hers.

-He’s alive, Percival.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee, back at it with the gradence!  
> Comment your thoughts :D


	2. Chapter 2

It was like the first time he apparated. The sudden and forceful drop of his stomach making him lightheaded, the nausea pervading every cell in his body, the tightening of his chest as he fell through an endless void unsure if he’d outlast those few frightful seconds.

The room dimmed down. Tina was talking but Percival couldn’t comprehend the words coming out of her mouth. Soul and body detached, an outsider to his own pain and shock.

Credence… _alive?_

Percival couldn’t wrap his head around it when for all of four months he had mourned the boy, too many empty bottles of scotch and restless nights to prove it.  

The knot in his throat pulled tighter, his voice raspy.

“Is he? How… how did he…?”

“He’s strong, much stronger than we thought.”

“Of course he is.” – this he said with the utmost certainty.

If there was anyone strong and brave that was Credence. Time and time again he had shown Percival the true meaning of strength; everything he thought he knew Credence had changed.

During his captivity Percival had had to endure Grindelwald’s snide remarks about the boy. That had been the worst punishment and Grindelwald, artful as he was, quickly picked up on it. Soon enough the man was telling him how he’d started toying with Credence, touching him in ways that made Percival want to crush his skull with bare hands. The imposter would bask in his prisoner’s anguish and wrath, it all seemed a game to him and for that Percival loathed him even more, if that was even possible.

“Does he know? About me?” – his vision no longer blurry, tears were running down his face, the lump in his throat betraying the miserable bravado act he was so poorly trying to pull together.

“I told him. About Grindelwald. How he used the two of you to get what he wanted not caring about the damage or the pain he was causing.”

 A lifetime of searching for the missing piece inside of him, only to have it taken away by a fanatic using his name and his face to take advantage of his sweet, innocent boy.   

“He wants to believe it. But I guess… it’s too much.” – and after a moment she added – “I’m so sorry.”

Percival went to the cabinet and poured himself a glass of scotch, gulping it down in one go despite his throat burning. “If he’s alive… there’s nothing else I can ask for, Tina.”

“Percival… “ – there was it again, that condescending tone he couldn’t stand anyone using on him.

“It’s fine, Tina. Really. Besides, it’s better for him this way.”

“Is it better this way for you?” – she asked.

The city looked so dreary from his window, some kids were playing in the street with a ball, careless and blissfully ignorant of what their future held in store.

Just when she thought he’d leave the question unanswered Percival spoke again.

“Does it even matter? Him being alive is much more than I could hope for. That’s what matters.” And after a moment’s silence he added “Just… take good care of him. Please.”

Percival’s saturnine mood as he looked out the window was Tina’s cue to leave.

“I’ll try my best.” – the door closed behind her with a small click.

Percival drank what was rest of the bottle not bothering with a glass as he sat in silence looking at remnants of ash in the old chimney. The sounds of the city a white noise he couldn’t hear.

 

-

 

When Tina got home she lingered on the doorway listening intently though the thin wood. She could make out her sister’s voice and ever-present giggles as she told a story involving Jacob and eight dozens of pastries, and Credence’s delicate laugh. Hearing it felt like an intrusion.

Tina shook her head. _It’s the same old Credence, just a little happier, hopefully,_ she thought before opening the door.

 

Later that evening Queenie went out on a date with Jacob, leaving Tina and Credence to themselves. Credence headed to the guestroom almost immediately saying he was feeling rather tired and could do with some rest. Meanwhile in the living room the oldest Goldstein grabbed a novel she’d completely forgotten about and dove into the story.

Sixty pages or so later she heard Credence approaching. He sat across her, his face devoid of emotions.

“You went see him, Ms. Goldstein… didn’t you?” – the question didn’t come as a surprise, in fact, she had been expecting it the moment she set foot in the apartment.

Tina closed the book after casually folding the top corner of the page.

“Yes. Yes, I did. He… he’s glad you’re alive, Credence. He really is.”

Credence nodded a couple times, head looking down once more. Looking at people directly in the eye when speaking was a difficult task he usually couldn’t manage. To have to talk about Mr. Graves without imploding was enough of a challenge, eye contact or not.

“How is he?”

“Well… physically he’s alright. Drinking a bit too much perhaps, but alright. Emotionally… he’s as fine as you could expect him to be.”

Credence’s mind provided him with a picture of Percival alone in a stark room drinking himself into oblivion. Separating Mr. Graves from the man who had merely used him, mocking the bond between the two of them wasn’t an impossible feat.

Mr. Graves would never actually hurt him.

Mr. Graves was the one who kissed his palms after curing them, the one who brought him food when Ma punished him, the one who would take off his coat to warm Credence with it and insist on being just fine with only his shirt on.

“Does he know it was me? The obscurial?” – the word still felt foreign on his tongue but he was coming to terms with what he really was.

“Yes. That he’s known since you were, uh… since you disappeared.” – these conversations were draining Tina’s heart, she could not imagine for her life how the two men were feeling.

“Did he say anything else?”

Tina smiled sadly remembering her friend’s last words. “Told me to take good care of you. He even said _please_.”

As getting the wind knocked out of him, Credence eyes started to water. His life’s worth spent crying, at least this time it was for someone who mattered. It wasn’t Mr. Graves fault, none of it was. _He_ should be the one to take care of him, they were supposed to care for each other.

Tina came to sit next to him, putting her arm around him in the way he imagined mothers did when their children were sad.

“I want to see him.”

“Is that a good idea? You’ve gone through a lot already, Credence.”

“I _need_ to see him.”

Credence looked into her eyes with determination. He wouldn’t be denied of seeing Mr. Graves, he needed to erase the memories Grindelwald had so effectively instilled in his mind and the only way to do that was by touching the real Graves, to look deep into his eyes and see what he’d seen so many times before, something that had remained unspoken yet was too strong to hide from each other.  

“Okay, if you wish so then I’ll talk to-“

“Goldstein!” – came Mrs. Esposito’s voice along with a knock on the door.

Tina placed one finger over her lips indicating Credence to keep quiet.  All at once she was a nervous little girl instead of the protective woman he was talking with just seconds ago.

She fixed her shirt and slightly opened the door.

“Yes, Mrs. Esposito?”

“I was just making my rounds and I wondered, was that a man’s voice I heard coming from your apartment? You know the rules, Tina.” – the older woman was lovely but she was fierce when it came to the rules of her building.

Tina felt a little bad lying to her.

“No, Mrs. Esposito. No man here, not even Queenie. Only me.”

The woman frowned skeptical. “You know the rule. No men are allowed in the premises.” – and with that housekeeper ultimatum she left.

Tina sighed as she leaned against the door. “That was close! Wouldn’t want to obliviate her, she’s been nothing but kind to us.” - she giggled nervously.

Credence walked over to where she was standing, his voice mostly a whisper.

“I don’t want to cause any trouble, miss. I can go if you want.”

Tina found the gesture both comical and sweet, proper from Credence who was still, in many ways, just a boy.

“We’ll manage, don’t worry about it.” – she whispered back.

Credence caught the playfulness in her tone, then laughed only to quickly cover his mouth remembering Mrs. Esposito words.

 

The rest of the day he wasted doing nothing in particular while Tina finished her novel. It felt nice to live in a normal home, if only for a little while.

He retired early for bed that night, every thought in his mind revolving around Mr. Graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I had completely forgotten about the existence of these useful little things? ----> " "  
> Hopefully dialogues are clearer now :P  
> i love you all for your kind comments and kudos. It's really awesome to see you respond :')


	3. Chapter 3

Four times had the sun set since Credence asked Tina to see Mr. Graves. The rush of excitement and dread a living creature rattling inside his ribcage.

They were ready to part when he asked Tina to walk with him instead of apparating.

“I’d like to know the way in case you can’t take me some other time” – he said.

“Sure” – was her reply.

A gentle breeze brushed his hair as they were walking down a nicer street than the one Tina and Queenie lived in. The buildings’ facades were more impressive, the street walks broader, and there were uniformed doormen at every entrance. Credence wondered what Mr. Graves’ home looked like. Was it warm and welcoming like Tina’s, or did he leave alone surrounded by fine, expensive furnishings and invited people over only around the holidays? Credence doubted the latter, none of his interactions with the man had suggested he was open to people, in actual fact, it was entirely possible Graves’ closest relationship was with Credence.

He couldn’t stop himself smiling at that.

Tina was mostly quiet on their way over there, stealing occasional glances Credence noticed but said nothing about. Her apprehension on this encounter was well founded, but perhaps that was not precisely what occupied her mind.

Credence wondered, for the first time, what Tina thought about him and Mr. Graves. No platonic friendship left so many holes in one’s heart and lived to tell the tale, it was… unnatural.

 

Ma spoke about many sins both at the rallies and at home. He could remember her blathering on about the deviousness of homosexuality, she had stared at him most of the time, as if she knew there was something of the sort buried inside of him. Credence had been younger then, embarrassed but ignorant as to why Ma was looking at him as if he had the plague, as she liked to call it.

Under Mary Lou’s strict oppression Credence learned to internalize not only his magic but his emotions too. Punishment from Ma was always promised to any of her children whenever they did things she didn’t approve of, but she was particularly harsh on Credence.

In the attempt to stunt her resentment towards him Credence started wanting for nothing except for the things she asked of him, his personality a ragged piece of cloth worn too thin to be of any use, he was pretty much walking around soulless.

Of course Mr. Graves had come to flip his world upside-down from the moment they met.

Credence couldn’t remember a handsomest man than the one standing before him, and then heat was crawling up his neck as a wave of shame hit him.

Since that day many things had change. Credence would cherish every moment spent with Mr. Graves, not giving a damn about his heart racing or his face blushing or his head leaning on the other man’s shoulder, breathing in his scent and feeling more at peace than he ever had in his life. 

 

Neither the Goldstein sisters had given Credence any indication of bigotry on the subject. He hoped it wouldn’t be an impediment to their friendship, but if worse came to worse, Mr. Graves would always win if Credence had a say.

“Are you ready for this, Credence?” – Tina asked, forcing him out of his reverie, her face a clear mixture of glee and agitation.

“I think so. I mean… I know he won’t be the same as I remember. And the last I remember wasn’t even him. It’s been too long… - “ _eight months_ , thought Credence. An eternity.

What if he didn’t matter as much now to Mr. Graves? It was a possibility that unfortunately, couldn’t be lightly discarded.

Would he look the same as when Grindelwald took over his body, or would there be slight differences between the two? Would he be afraid of him now?

As they neared Mr. Graves’ building Credence wished with all his might to be able to recognize the face of the man he so deeply cared for.

 

-

 

Percival took a final look around the apartment to check its state, he didn’t want Credence thinking he was having a bad time keeping his own place in order, too depressed to go about it and not bothered at all by the cluttered mess. He needed to _be_ Percival Graves again, if not for his sake, for Credence’s.

It was the first time in months he had contemplated his reflection on the mirror. The beard wasn’t doing him any favors and the heavy bags under his eyes accentuated everything he longed to conceal: the never-ending nights of yearning for death, or rest, or Credence, whichever came first; and the nightmares consisting of spaces too small and not nearly enough air to breathe.

He shaved off the beard manually, it was calming for him; and was instantly pleased that it made him appear younger. Next, with a flick of his wand his hair was styled as he liked it, neatly slicked back. He considered altering the dark under eyes but finally decided against it. He would not lie to Credence, the boy deserved to see he him for what he was, or what had become of him.

As for his garments, he kept it simple. Black trousers, a crisp white shirt, and a rich burgundy vest he knew Credence liked.

This was the first time he’d have Credence over.

On repeated occasions in the past Percival had thought of taking the boy with him but there were always second-thoughts. _Not wise, Percival_ , was what he told himself.

Of course it wasn’t wise, but it was _right,_ he just hadn’t known it back then.

The distinctive smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted across the room making the place homelier.

The tic toc of the grandfather clock seemed to mock him incessantly so he silenced it. Twenty minutes and two cups of coffee later he dared glance back at the clock. What could possibly be taking them so long?

Maybe Credence had changed his mind, maybe he didn’t want to see him anymore after everything that happened, maybe it was too much to handle too soon.

Before darker thoughts invaded the crevices of his mind there was a knock on the door. And then another one. And one more.

Percival took a deep breath and smoothed out the fabrics of his vest.

He swung open the door and there was Credence, _his Credence._

Having had time to assimilate everything did nothing to prevent Percival’s astonishment at the sight of him simply standing there, hands clasped together and mouth slowly ajar.

Stuck to the floor Percival only managed a weak noise at the back of his throat.

Credence was a sight for sore eyes. He looked so different from the scared boy he remembered. This was a young man carrying the weight of the past in his eyes. He wasn’t as thin and his hair was much longer, curling at the base of his neck.

“Hello, Mr. Graves.” – his voice however, was just as Percival recalled, though the tone was bolder.

“Oh, Credence… it’s so good to see you” – his eyes were getting watery again but he couldn’t care less. He wanted put his arms around him and never let go, to cling to him and never let him stray from his side, but he didn’t. Not when the last touches Credence had received, from the one he trusted to be Percival, were ill-intentioned and simply repulsive.

It would be criminal to even graze his skin.

“I’ll just… let you to it, then” – said Tina. And then, - “Shall I pick you up later, Credence?”  

“I can take care of it, if that’s okay” – Credence nodded at Percival’s questioning gaze, the shyest of smiles adorning his lips.

“Okay. Goodbye, Percival. See you at home, Credence.” – Tina disapparated in the blink of an eye and then it was only the two of them.

 

“Come in, please”

Credence swept his eyes over the room, taking it all in. It was… not ostentatious as he expected, neither was it cozy as Tina’s. It felt incredibly bare and lonely, it made him feel exposed.

They sat on a green loveseat, the only other effect in the room apart from a small table, a longcase clock and a single tufted chair.

“You look wonderful, Credence.” - Percival couldn’t stop staring at the man sitting next to him. He was achingly beautiful and very much alive.

Credence felt his cheeks blushing at Mr. Graves’ sincere compliment. And it _was_ Mr. Graves. He looked the same as always, but this was a completely different person from the one that had manipulated him with poisonous lies months ago.

“I’m terribly sorry for what happened, Credence. I should’ve been… stronger. I should’ve protected you.” – he had promised Credence no harm would come to him and then _he_ appeared, ready to step into Percival’s life and ruin everything he had worked so hard for. 

“You couldn’t have known what was going to happen, Mr. Graves.” He scooted closer to the man and then their legs were touching, and he was looking into Mr. Graves’ dark, apologetic eyes.

How he’d missed this. The close proximity to Mr. Graves, the thrill of anticipation before he was touched, the fire igniting his heart and the warmth that traveled to the very tips of his fingers.

Percival wanted to cave in, to take Credence’s face in his hands, to kiss the bad memories away. He knew the boy wasn’t afraid of him else he wouldn’t have inched closer. Percival saw this as permission and put his arm around Credence’s shoulder instead, leaning forward just enough to press a kiss to the boy’s temple.

Innocent as the gesture was, Credence melted into the touch, sighing in relief.

“Credence… pardon my question, but how did you, you know… pull through?” – it was perhaps an insensitive question but one he was too curious not to ask.

“I’m not really sure, Mr. Graves. All I remember is being down in the subway. Everything was so cold and strange, like I wasn’t myself. Ms. Tina was talking to me, trying to calm me down. And then… I saw so many lights coming at me, Mr. Graves. They hurt so much I thought I was gonna die. It was like… being torn apart, I was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Thought I was about to be sick but my body wasn’t there at all, or at least I couldn’t see it.

After that I can’t remember much else, I don’t know how long passed but I woke up by the river. I wasn’t hurt or anything just so tired and hungry, that’s when I remembered Ms. Tina’s address. She took me in and gave me food” – Credence seemed unmoved by his own tale.

Disengaging from the events that occurred to him was very likely a coping mechanism, but Percival couldn’t just hear all that without feeling sorry and ashamed and guilty. Had he stopped Grindelwald none of this would’ve happened.

Obscurial or not, Credence deserved so much better.

Percival pressed his fingers to his eyes to avoid shedding tears that had no use and would only serve to upset Credence.

Sweet Credence who, after everything, was looking at him like he’d hung both the moon and the sun in the sky, absolute adoration in his sparkly eyes. He was undeserving of this boy’s affection, and yet…

“How did _you_ pull through, Mr. Graves?”

Percival was quite sure he hadn’t. Whatever he’d been doing wasn’t living, that was up until Tina showed up in his doorstep claiming Credence had survived.

“My only hope was to see you again, Credence. Death was a gentler reassurance than keeping on without you by my side.” - the words surprised Credence, a slight frown on his face as if in confusion or disbelief of what was being said, and then coyness taking over him.

“Was it… lonely? In there? Were you sad and scared?” – on his way over Credence thought Mr. Graves was going to be the one providing comfort but seeing him now Credence knew the wizard needed someone to protect him too, someone to nourish him back to health and oh, how he wanted to be that someone.

“Yes, terribly so. I was going mad” he tried downplaying it by laughing but the sound died in his throat before it had really begun.

Percival’s mind tried scuttling back to the colorless pit he’d lived in for far too long but a soft squeeze on his leg anchored him back to reality.

“I’m sorry… for what he did to you, Mr. Graves”

“I’m sorry for everything he did to you in my name, sweet boy”

Credence laid his head in the crook of Percival’s neck and pressed a few quick pecks on it, unsure if his attentions were welcomed.

“I missed you _so much_ , my boy” – said Mr. Graves barely above a whisper and pulling Credence’s body even closer to his.

Credence kissed along his jaw without hurrying, focusing instead on everything he felt. In this little piece of heaven there was no shame or fear, it was only him and Mr. Graves, free to do whatever they wished.

Being here like this was _right._ There were no crippling insecurities or uneasiness as there had been with the other man. Mr. Graves was and always would be his home.

“I missed you too, Mr. Graves”

 

They stayed like that for hours, wrapped up in each other without saying much. There was no need for words, not when their bodies could so easily provide the comfort they both craved for.

Mr. Graves playing with his hair was Credence’s new favorite thing, he felt like a cat being petted. The thought made him smile.

The sky was dark now, the city lights floating in midair embellishing the view.

Percival glanced at the clock, it was already nine.

“Fuck. Sorry. Uhm, would you like something to eat? I’m afraid I’ve been a terrible host”

There were infinite reasons why Mr. Graves’ apartment was better than the alleys they used to meet in, but seeing this side of him, softer and even somehow gauche, was definitely one of his favorites.

“Yes, please”

“I should warn you though, the kitchen isn’t one of my areas of expertise. It’ll be a rather sad rival to Queenie Goldstein’s cuisine.”

Credence laughed at that, but to be fair, comparing her cooking to anyone’s was just evil.

Instead he replied, “I haven’t even tried yours and I already like it better, Mr. Graves.”

Percival choked at the choice of words, which in any other context would be highly suggestive, but chuckled and thanked Credence all the same.

While Percival prepared a simple tomato soup for them they talked about the Goldstein _s._ They both had a lot to thank them for, especially Tina, if not for her they wouldn’t be here right now.  

“How is life there?” – asked Percival, the soup serving itself as he spoke.

“Better than my old house. Much less frightening, and they’re always very kind and never yell at me. Though I have to keep quiet most of the time.”

A knife sliced the loaf of bread as another buttered the pieces.

“Why’s that?”

“Apparently no men are allowed in the building. The don’t want Mrs. Esposito to find out” – the soup was delicious, heavy and rich in flavor.

“Ah, right. Can’t they just use a spell to take care of that?”

Credence shrugged as he took a slice of bread to his mouth, it was delectably warm, the flavor tenderly dissolving on his tongue.

Percival focused on his meal but after some thought asked, “How would you like living here? I have a spare room you could use.”

“Really, Mr. Graves? Could I live with you? I’d love that!” – Credence was more than excited at the prospect. Mr. Graves was just too kind.

 “It’s settle then. Though probably you should still discuss it with Tina. Not that she has any right over your decisions but it’d be the polite thing to do.”

“I will.” – they finished the rest of their meal stealing glances at each other and smiling every time they were caught, which was more than often than not.

Credence decided to stay the rest of the night at the Goldsteins’ but first thing in the morning Percival had to pick him up.

The boy was already making plans to redecorate the apartment and make it cozier, he disliked the blank walls and spare furniture. The study that would become his room was a cluttered mess of papers and files and more papers. He would need to take care of that, and get another bed as well.

Percival couldn’t help noticing the boy was much more interested in _his_ room than in any other part of the house, but if they were to live together some boundaries were to be established.

As much as he wanted the boy he couldn’t ignore the vast age difference that divided them. It was selfishness born out of love, if such a thing was possible. He couldn’t stand the idea of Credence finding someone else and yet he was too noble or too much of a coward to act upon his feelings.

That he would worry about later. He had little time left before it was time to take Credence over to Tina’s place, and he intended to savor each second with his boy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I'm obsessed with them moving in together, kill me :v  
> Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to share your thoughs about it! Helps my little shipper heart (meaning I write more :D)


	4. Chapter 4

It’d been so long since Percival had had a breakfast as delicious and abundant as the one Queenie Goldstein had prepared for them that morning; her hand swaying gracefully in midair resembling a musical director, her symphony one of warm scents and tantalizing tastes.

He chatted amiably with both sisters, finding their company refreshing and very pleasant. During the course of the meal Credence remained mostly quiet, yet he smiled more times than Percival could remember. He claimed that as a victory.

The girls had to go to work, and they were a little behind schedule so Credence and Percival didn’t dally much longer, eager as they were to return to what Percival hoped would be Credence’s new home.

 

-

 

Credence hadn’t brought anything with him except for a small bag containing a single change of clothes and a box full to the brim of assorted cookies Queenie had made for him.

Percival’s heart shrunk a little seeing the very oh so very few belongings the boy possessed. It wouldn’t have to be like that anymore though. He would shower Credence with presents, more than he could possibly wish for, everything and anything he’d give to him if it was in power, and if it wasn’t he would sure as hell find a way to get it.

Credence deserved to be spoiled rotten and, for Merlin’s beard, he’d be the one to do it.

 

Light was shining through the large windowpanes, illuminating the hardwood floors and casting a golden glow on Credence’s pale skin. The boy was the image of purity: standing there in a white shirt a little too big for his delicate frame and biting the corner of his lip seemingly unconscious.

Percival shook the thoughts out of his mind before they trailed down more dangerous roads.

“I prepared your room yesterday when I got back from Tina’s. Used to be my office so it was a bit of challenge clearing it, seeing as to how many papers and files I had all over, many of which I didn’t even knew I had. It’s this way” – he guided the younger man through a corridor and they came to a halt in front of a dark wooden door. - “Hope you find it to your liking”

Credence smiled sheepishly and pulled down the handle.

He was in a medium-sized room with bare cream walls and one small window, the wooden bed was draped in white sheets and crowned by multiple plush-looking pillows, a small bedside table next to it, and on the other side of the room, a beautiful oak writing desk and a chair.

It was so much more than Credence had had in his lifetime, a little haven so different from the previous grim accommodations he so oft had to share with other orphans. His vision went blurry as the realization of the moment’s magnitude hit him. He turned around to thank Mr. Graves and there he was, a vase of white and yellow flowers in his hands.

“Sorry. These were meant to be on your bedside table when you arrived but I completely forgot.” – he said rather bashful. – “Hope it’s not too much, just a ‘welcome’ kind of gesture.”

Credence took the flowers in his hands and brought them up to his nose, a dusty, soft fragrance between floral and musky permeated his nostrils.

“They’re beautiful, Mr. Graves. Thank you” -  he said, emotion clear in his voice, and went to leave the vase on the nightstand.

The flowers did brighten up the room, the intense yellow vibrancy standing out amidst all the white and cream.

Credence stood before Mr. Graves wanting to come closer, to touch him and have the man wrap his arms around him, but it was simply too much to ask for, especially since he’d already given him so more than enough already. Instead he settled for four simple words - “Thank you, for everything.”

Percival felt a surge of warmth spreading in his chest, his muscles softened as did his gaze. – “There’s no need to thank me, Credence. It’s the least I can do for you after all that you’ve been through, and even if it wasn’t _precisely_ my fault I do feel responsible for what that man put you through, sweet boy. I promise to make it up to you.”

The boy crept closer, the space between them considerably narrower, the air growing denser with each passing second. Ever so slowly Credence drew nearer, doe-eyed and lips impossibly flushed, pressing a chaste kiss as light as a feather on Percival’s cheek.

“Thank you” – the boy repeated in his ear.

He stepped back quickly, eyes fixed on the floor.

Percival saw this as a perfect chance to return the gesture and gently placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead, his hand cupping the back of Credence’s neck and feeling the heat radiating from his skin.  

“My pleasure” – the words soaked in affection and an undertone of undeniable desire he hoped wasn’t obvious but that was always present where Credence was concerned.

 

-

 

Three weeks had passed since Credence moved in with Percival and so many things had change in the apartment. It wasn’t stark and unwelcoming like before. Now there were more furnishings, and a couple of magical paintings adorning the walls that Credence was absolutely in love with.

Most importantly, the eerie, asphyxiating silence Percival had grown used to for years but which had grown deafening over the past months, was no longer enclosing him every hour of every day; instead there was Credence, sweet Credence who would ask him a hundred questions about magic and then a hundred more about Percival with the same, if not more, amount of enthusiasm. 

Percival, early bird as he’d always been, would usually wake up before Credence and prepare breakfast for the two of them. His magic less rough when cooking, he was now capable of preparing more elaborate dishes that actually tasted quite good, or in Credence’s words _magical_.

They had naturally fallen into a comfortable routine, like jigsaw pieces fell into place.

Each morning they had breakfast together, then Percival would wait for Credence to shower while he made the plates, pots and cutlery wash itself, and during which time he’d catch up with the news of the wizarding world reading The New York Ghost.

Half an hour or so later, Credence would be back ready to be taught basic magic and later in the day they would go out and about.

Percival usually ended up buying Credence whatever caught his eye, from clothes to books to a non-traditional, beautifully detailed bronze sneakoscope.

“It could be helpful” – said the boy after he had explained what they were used for.

Percival didn’t mind the elevated price tag one bit.

 

As powerful as he was, it was proving difficult for the boy to channel all that energy and make things happen at his command. Percival encouraged him with kind words whenever he failed to succeed. There were days in which magic came easier to Credence and there were others in which not even Percival could uplift his spirits enough to make the simplest of spells work.

Those days Credence couldn’t keep eye contact with the older man without fearing rejection for his inability to perform magic, an echo of Grindelwald that still haunted him.

He knew Mr. Graves was nothing but kind and loving to him, but as much as he tried there were just some days in which the slightest frown, tautened lips, or what he believed to be an impatient inflexion in the tone of his voice would bring back the dark wizard.

He didn’t seek Percival’s touch those days.

Percival noticed but he made no comments on it and kept his hands to himself, transmitting fondness through words alone. It hurt him but he kept quiet all the same, there was no purpose in making the boy feel worse than he already did. Besides, _he_ was the adult.

Most days their ages were nothing but meaningless numbers, but every now and then the boy’s brash youth would pierce right through Percival, reminding him he was almost twice Credence’s age. He couldn’t help but feeling a despicable old man, taking advantage of a helpless boy who did no more than idolize his very existence.

But then were the times Credence would come to him of his own volition, silently begging to be held, to be pressed tight against Percival’s warm body as they lazily lay together talking about everything and nothing at once. They boy drawing swirls on his chest and softly murmuring in the crook of his neck, making his hairs stand on edge.

Their dance was but an intricate waltz, sensuous and intoxicating in every step they took, spinning them around to the point of dizziness, stopping only when breathing had been forgotten for too long, and ready to start anew more ruthless and addicting than before.

It was driving Percival mad with both desire and self-hatred.

Credence was too damn beautiful not to want to defile him.

What kept him awake this night, and most of the other nights, wasn’t the fear to be locked in a dark box anymore, but the image of long, pale limbs wickedly outstretched before him. Credence was a feast and he was a starving man.

With just a wall between them Percival wondered if the boy could hear his quiet, broken moans, the lewd sound of flesh as he tugged at his hardened cock wishing the wet, warm embrace he was sure was Credence’s mouth.

“Fuck” – he breathed

He thought of Credence’s musky scent, his eyes closing beneath heavy lashes, his full lips made for sinning. He thought of his body pressed flush against the boy’s, as they’d been so many times lately, but without their clothes getting in the way of their constant rocking, flesh sweaty and hot.

How he wished he could love Credence this way as well, to praise every inch of his skin as he crumbled down beneath his deft fingers.

Lost in his heated fantasy, Percival didn’t notice his voice hitching up until he was coming in hot spurts all over his himself. With a quick move of his hand a tissue appeared and all evidence of lust was gone.

He glanced at his watch. It was only midnight. Percival sighed and thought, _great_.

Hopefully Credence had gone early to bed, too deep in the realm of dreams to have heard his little performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for the late (kinda) update but I've been busy with finals this week :c  
> Hope this chapter makes up for it :D  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

Come morning Percival noticed obvious differences in Credence’s demeanor, from the uncertainty of his steps, the awkwardness of his speech, and the furtive glances he threw his way when he fancied himself unobserved, to the blush coloring his cheeks at the other man’s slightest touch. 

 _Fuck_ , thought Percival. _He heard me_.

“Is everything alright, Credence?” – he asked, opting for nonchalance.

They were at the table having breakfast, or at least Graves was. Credence, on the other hand, was mostly playing with his oatmeal and taking sips of juice every now and then.

“Yes, Mr. Graves.” – answered the boy quickly, head bowing down to hide the embarrassment which was yet again evident on his face.

Percival sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was too old for this game. He was simply… too old.

“Look, Credence…“– he began, but was interrupted by Credence.

“It’s okay, Mr. Graves. I’m just not that hungry.”

“Are you sure that’s all? Because if there’s something else, _anything_ else, you know you can tell me, right?” – there was a part of him that wanted to get this over with, whatever the consequences may be.

Percival couldn’t deny his own feelings any longer, not when they seemed to have free reign over him anyway.

“I… Yes, Mr. Graves. That’s all” – Credence still didn’t look up, out of shame or something else Percival couldn’t know.

Making Credence uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted to do. Merlin knew how much the boy had on his plate without adding the pressure of unwanted sex on top of it. Perhaps he’d been a little too lax in the physical department, allowing more than the two could handle; maybe Credence just wasn’t used to human touch and that was all he wanted from Graves as there were no clear signs indicating the boy felt remotely the same as he did.

“You don’t have to eat it then, Credence. It’s fine, just leave it there.” – he felt more a parental figure than a romantic one, in many ways he was, and the realization made him bitter. – “Just go to your room.”

Credence obeyed without complain, too accustomed to following orders.

Percival’s appetite was gone the second Credence left the kitchen. He set down the spoon and covered his face with his hands, elbows firmly planted on the table. He was going mad and the only cure that could save him was Credence. His beautiful Credence, who was so young and naïve and inexperienced and now keenly aware of how much he was desired by his dear Mr. Graves.

From Director of Magical Security to a needy almost lover, what a joke his life was.

Nonetheless he was more than grateful to have Credence there with him, alive. He’d have to keep his desire at bay, bury it deep under layers of platonic, non-demanding love and as unhealthy as it sounded, it was what Credence needed.

 

 

Percival went out alone that day, leaving at home a distressed Credence who could do little else except replay in his mind, for hours on end, the way Mr. Graves had cried out his name the previous night. The choked out syllables falling directly from his lips and across the wall to Credence’s ears and settling between his legs, the boy had almost committed a sin.

Now in the light of day he could not meet Mr. Graves’ acute eyes lest he revealed his true intentions.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t know _what_ Mr. Graves was doing that would knock out of him those sounds but the idea of it was frightening.

Mother would’ve called it immoral.

Still, images of Mr. Graves tormented him without mercy.

In his mind he was reading on the bed and after a knock on the door Mr. Graves was there with him. Not much was detailed followed his entry, just endless kissing so passionate it had them rolling around on the bed and moaning each other’s name.

Credence was old enough to know adult relationships encompassed more than simple kissing but he’d feared Ma’s wrath for a long, long time. It felt wrong to want more, even when his body told him otherwise.

The idea of kissing was enough to excite him to arousal, length hardened inside his pants. He palmed himself through the fabric wishing it would go away but the more he pressed, the better it felt and soon he was stroking eagerly at the heated flesh.

He thought of Mr. Graves’ hands roaming freely over his body, then going lower and touching him _there_. Would it feel any different? _Better_ , his brain provided.

Harboring impure thoughts of Mr. Graves wasn’t new for Credence. In fact, it had always been there, the need to be closer, to be cherished with constant physical affection, and to be held in strong arms as he inhaled the faint scent of cologne on the man’s skin.

Being near Mr. Graves was sweetly intoxicating but after last night it would be as good as impossible to keep pretending he didn’t want him the same way, if not even more.

With a mewl of desperation, Credence lowered his pants and took himself in his hand as he bit his lip. The motion of his wrist up and down and then up and down again, was entrancing and had him quivering and wishing for release. Only a few more strokes and-

“Credence?” – came Mr. Graves’ voice. He was just outside his, thankfully closed, door.

Credence tucked himself clumsily, face beet-red and heart pounding so hard he felt each palpitation in his ears.

“Yes, Mr. Graves?”   

“Can I come in?”

Credence would much rather be swallowed by the ground but all he did was take deep breaths and then said - “Yes.”

 

Percival entered with decided step and sat on the bed right next to Credence, ready to apologize and offer the boy some kind of truce if need be.

He looked ruffled and ill at ease, his body fixed in strange angles.

“You were acting unusual this morning and I think we both know it’s my fault. I did something last night, something you shouldn’t have heard and although I will not go as far to say I regret it, I hope it doesn’t become an obstacle between us.” 

There was a sheen of sweat on Credence’s forehead, his lips bitten to color and so inviting, Percival wanted nothing more than to claim them with his own, but he’d made his choice and ravaging Credence’s mouth was not part of it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Graves” – Credence answered, staring at Percival’s hands.

“Come on, Credence. Don’t act silly with me”

Credence looked up at the man and wanted to be closer, as close as it was humanly possible, to have him do with him whatever he wanted. His arousal was only growing more painful in his trousers with each passing second.

At the boy’s silence Percival proceeded.

“I can’t deny that I have feelings for you, Credence, but I think you already knew that. The fact is… I love you, but it’s difficult for me to alienate love from sex because in my head they’re the same. I love you, Credence, and I can’t help wanting you too, fiercely so.

However, I can’t ignore the circumstances under which we met. You needed me, for very different reasons than I needed you, that I _still_ need you. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to, Credence. And I’ll _always_ protect you, my boy, but every time you touch me, when we innocently lie together… it’s torture. Knowing I can’t do more, knowing I don’t get to love you the way I want to, it’s killing me. I thought it was only fair you knew how I feel.” – a weight lifted from his chest, it was an unexpected relief to have his feelings out in the open.

Percival briefly raked his eyes over the boy, content with being a mere outsider until he spotted the very evident bulge Credence was unsuccessfully trying to conceal.

Mouth gone dry, he couldn’t avert his eyes from the sight, determination be damned.  

Percival wanted to get on his knees and give the boy pleasure like he’d never known before, to have him shy and pliant at his every command, to be the first and last person to drink him in, and have him begging for more.

“Credence… Should I go?” – he asked, praying to every deity for a ‘no’ from the boy.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Graves.” – said Credence embarrassed. - “I can’t make it go away. I’m sorry, sir.”

Percival sensed the immediate shift in his mind’s gear, he simply wasn’t able to quit Credence. He wanted all of him to himself, and all the reasons he’d come up with to stay away from the boy seemed meager compared to the magnificent doe-eyed creature sitting next to him.

“Hey, no! Why would you be sorry for this, my boy?”

The way he said ‘my boy’ always made Credence’s heart flare up with pride. Every fiber of his being really did belong to Mr. Graves.

“Ma said it was the devil’s way to tempt men into sin.” – the words mechanically tumbling out of his mouth.

Percival sighed, hating the woman even more, for making Credence feel like there was anything wrong with sex, with himself.

“Listen, Credence. This… “– he gestured generally over the culprit of the boy’s predicament – “is completely normal. It’s just human nature. That woman, she was wrong about this as much as she was wrong about many other things. This is no sin, dear boy, it’s just… a little fun you can have by yourself. Or with others... but in this case yourself, I guess.”  - he finished poorly.

Percival was stuck to the bed, unable to stand up or stop glancing at Credence with heated gaze.

“I should probably go and leave you to… I should go now” – he stood up reluctantly and noticed he was half-hard himself.

So much for a quiet exit.

He had almost reached the threshold when Credence’s voice rang in his ears, its pitch higher than usual.

“Don’t go.” – the boy said.

Pleased and guilty at the same time, Percival couldn’t help the smugness in his tone as he replied - “What was that, Credence?”

 “I said… don’t go.” – and after a moment he added – “Please, help me, Mr. Graves.”

Percival turned back and crouched at Credence’s feet, giving the boy some sense of power over the situation. The least he could do was give him that, control.

A hand on his knee and he was a goner, Credence would voluntarily go to hell if it meant Mr. Graves would so much as lay a finger on him.

“I’d love nothing more, love. But... I don’t want to take advantage of you.” – that much was true, at its core it was still villainous to corrupt Credence this way.

Credence shook his head ashamed and feeling like a wicked demon dragging a man as good as Mr. Graves down to hell with him.

“Please, Mr. Graves.” – he pleaded again, tears welling his eyes.

“Shhh, sweet boy. Don’t you see?” – his hand caressing the soft expanse of Credence’s cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear. – “I’m too old for you, Credence. I could even be your father.”

“Then help me. _Please_ ”   

That was the last straw for Percival, hearing the blind need in Credence’s voice was enough to make the holiest of men give in, and he wasn’t the slightest bit close to holy.

“Alright, Credence. But I must ask again, is this what you want? Things will change between us if we do this now. Are you going to be okay with that?”

“Yes, Mr. Graves. I only want _you_.”

“Very well then” – Percival stood up and gently guided Credence to lie on the bed and relax.

The boy was all chagrin and anticipation, his hands covering his eyes as the other man patiently disposed of his clothes until leaving him nude from head to toe.

It was humiliating but Credence wanted Mr. Graves to know him like this, to love these parts of him as much as he loved everything else. Contrary to Ma’s constantly-repeated words, this felt _pure_ , even if it was with another man. 

Percival took off his suit jacket laying it neatly over the chair’s back.

He made his way back to Credence and crawled over his body, eyeing him with unreserved lewdness and affection.

He started by pressing his lips chastely over the boy’s, humming in delight as he coaxed Credence into opening his mouth, tongue licking its way inside the wet warmth.

Percival could hear the boy’s ragged breathing and it only served to excite him even more. He sucked at Credence’s lower lip one last time before traveling south to his jaw, his neck, peppering the skin with heated kisses that were sure to leave marks.

The harder he sucked at the tender skin, the more Credence would thrash beneath him, panting haphazardly and making little restless sounds that were gospel to Percival.

“Please, Mr. Graves.” – Credence, in his turbid mind, was far beyond the point of proper thinking seeking release without wanting the prolonged flow of pleasure to stop.

“Shh… I’ll take care of you, love.”

Taking the boy in his hand made him feel lightheaded, febrile. How much had he longed for this to happen, for Credence to let himself be worshipped this way by him!

Percival stroked him with skill and marveled at the boy’s reaction when his thumb swiped over the dribbling head, back arched and face loosened by pleasure.

The wizard scooted back discreetly and his eyes lingered on the divine picture painted on white sheets only for him to see.

He took one last glimpse before wrapping his lips around the girth, and swallowing the rest of it in one deft movement, savoring the slight saltiness of it.

Credence shrieked in surprise, eyes wide and mouth open as he contemplated the indecent sight that had him reduced to a bundle of whimpers and gasps. The way Mr. Graves’ lips surrounded all of his cock, head bobbing in tandem with the obscene squelching noises, and the graceful motions of both tongue and hand, was enough to drive Credence to the edge, holding on to strands of Mr. Graves’ hair and crying out like a wounded animal.

Percival drank him down, giving a few extra sucks at the overly sensitized head just to see his boy fall to smaller pieces.

Credence barely registered the other man’s arms as they circled him from behind drowsy as he was, too wrung out to keep up with what was happening but smiling at the feeling of warm skin against his. He was so sleepy, his eyelids fluttering heavily and striving to remain open.

“Did you like that, Credence?” – asked Mr. Graves, his voice coming like waves to the shore.

“Yes, Mr. Graves”

They were lying together as they so often before had, except this time it was infinitely more intimate, with Credence deprived from any clothes and Percival wearing only a pair of trousers, bodies flushed together.

Percival trailed kisses on Credence’s shoulder in awe and reverence, unable to keep from grinning and nuzzling the back of his neck lovingly.

“You’re so beautiful like this, my sweet boy.  I love seeing you so flushed and desperate for me.”

“ _Mr. Graves!_ ” – Credence exclaimed not really embarrassed by the statement. Maybe a little bit.

And then Mr. Graves was kissing him again despite the weird angle, his tongue rolling and licking the roof of his mouth. It was perfect.

Their renewed position made Credence keenly aware of Mr. Graves’ still very solid and very real erection, and he felt guilty for not returning the favor immediately.

“Oh… I can… help you. With that, Mr. Graves. If you want.” – he said awkwardly.

Percival frowned and shook his head as he realized what the boy meant.

“You’re tired enough as it is, love. But I really, _really_ do appreciate your offer. I’ll take a raincheck, okay?”

“Okay” – answered Credence, a little disappointed but immensely grateful that Mr. Graves was so understanding.

As seconds merged into minutes their breathings synchronized in the broad quietness of the white room. Credence was mostly asleep while Percival treasured each waking moment, caressing the smooth expanse of porcelain skin laid before him.

 “You really don’t mind my age?” - asked Percival teasingly, not wanting Credence to fall asleep just yet.

“No, Mr. Graves”

Percival nibbled on his ear and wrapped his arms a little tighter around the boy’s smaller frame.

“And what about me being a man, are you fine with that too, love?”

“Yes, Mr. Graves. _Very_ much so.” – had he been fully awake he’d be embarrassed but Credence wanted nothing more than let Mr. Graves know how much he was loved. He never wanted to stray from his side.

“Very much so, huh? You really know how to make a guy feel special, Credence.”

Percival chuckled at the look of pure mortification that was drawn all over Credence’s face. This boy was going to be the death of him.

They fell into a peaceful sleep with Credence’s back pressed to Percival’s chest, their feet tangled together between the sheets.

 

-

 

The room that had become Credence’s after moving in had returned to be Percival’s home office since there was no sense in keeping two bedrooms when they only used one.

Furthermore, after partially reassuming his role as Director of Magical Security the wizard needed a place to keep the ever growing stack of files and papers that came with the title and that he couldn’t take care of at the Congress during his day.

Every morning Percival woke to Credence on his bed, hair tousled and body slack; and watched the rise and fall of his breathing, wondering how it was possible to keep falling for him over and over again.

Some mornings they would make love at the crack of dawn, with Credence taking Percival inside of him as the latter settled a punishing rhythm with every thrust of his hips, the intense friction of skin against skin cajoling whimpers and groans from both of them as they neared completion, and finishing with Credence coming first and followed by Percival coating the boy’s insides with his seed.

The rest of their lives was pretty much the same.

They had dinner with Tina and Queenie once a week, and Percival, to his own surprise, found himself asking for cooking advice on more than one occasion. Those evenings Credence would look so happy it was hard for the older man to associate him with the tragedy in his past, and he loved him even more for his unrelenting, silent strength. For the way he comforted Percival after the nightmares that wouldn’t go completely away, but now resided at the back of his skull, dimmed by the shining light that was Credence in his life. And for his voice that filled the empty void of dreary silence that had accompanied him too long.

 

Percival would help Credence with his magic and praise him every time he succeeded, but most importantly, cheer him up when things didn’t go quite as planned.

Failing wasn’t as terrible as it used to be for Credence. He was learning to embrace and cherish each step of the road instead of violently rushing to the finish line.

He was still young and powerful, as Mr. Graves so often said, and there was more than enough time for him to get better at magic while building the life he’d always wanted with the man he loved by his side.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize since this took me forever, I was dealing with some personal stuff so yeah.. sorry  
> Who noticed the daddy kink trying to come through????!! Hahahah omg >$$<  
> Also, cheesiest ending ever! I'm a sucker for everything cheesy  
> Leave me comments, they are HIGHLY loved<3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [ elvishflower! ](http://elvishflower.tumblr.com/)


End file.
